Smash King 2
by FeelTheWrathOfAura
Summary: Team Sonic has been going through some issues and most point to Sonic's past when his parents died. When Sonic joins Team Ganon and Link joins Team Sonic (now Team Mario), what adventures will follow? Adventures include a showdown between Mephiles and Nazo, Metal Sonioc kidnapping the smashers and finding the Crystal Coconut!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, this story is like HOW MANY CHAPTERS?! About 60 (so far) is the answer. This is a SSB/Sonic the Hedgehog Xover because it contains many Sonic characters. I don't own Mephiles, Shadow or Nazo (technically as Chakra X owns the concept of Hyper/Perfect Nazo that appears later) and I don't own Tikal. I own Nazo's family.**

**XXXXXXX**

The summer night was unusually cool as the fact stood that it was mid-August on Mobius. Underneath the stars, a hedgehog sat under them, gazing up at the dazzling sky. His quills were black as the night and his stripes were crimson as blood. His eyes were red too but were unusually sparkling with tears. And for good reason. It was the 35th year since his best (and only) friend had been shot by G.U.N. forces on Space Colony Ark. If by magic, the hedgehog could see the blazing blue stripes on the Ark's surface. He could still remember her eyes, even with his Amnesia. Her name was Maria Robotnik, granddaughter to Professor Gerald Robotnik, a scientific genius that had created him with the help of the leader of the Black Arms, Black Doom. Well, that's what he said anyway. He didn't know who Black Doom was. Did it matter? Probably not. Around his neck was a pendant with a star shape tied neatly onto it. He still remembered Maria giving it to him…

_[[This is a flashback]]_

_He had been looking for Maria all day but found no trace of her. He decided to ask Gerald. "Doctor…do you know where Maria is?" he asked in his usual serious tone. Gerald shook his head sadly. "Haven't seen her Shadow. Have you tried her bedroom?" Shadow thought for a second before answering. "It's been locked. I can't budge it, even with my powers." His voice had taken a slight change in pitch but it was obvious that he was worried. A metal object was placed in his gloved hand. "Extra key. Turn it to open the door." Gerald instructed. Shadow nodded and ran to her bedroom, comically hitting the wall. "Gotta get used to this speed…" he muttered to himself before unlocking the metal door. It slid open with a clunk. A blonde haired girl was sitting on the bed and was polishing a necklace of some kind in her hand. "So this is where you are Maria." Shadow said, leaning against the wall. His sudden conversation had taken Maria by surprise and she dropped the necklace which hit the floor. Maria smiled. "Oh Shadow, you took me by surprise. I was here all the time. How could you not find me?" She giggled. Shadow blushed. "Uh…your door was locked?" He half-asked half-told. Maria giggled again. "I betting Grandfather gave you the extra key." She answered with a smile. Shadow smiled back and nodded. Maria then placed a metal object in Shadow's hand. It was a star-shaped necklace tied with string. "I made it for you as you're my friend!" Maria chirped, her blue eyes sparkling with glee. Shadow tied it around his neck and the metal shimmered in the pale moonlight of the black area outside. "T-thank you Maria. It's really nice." Shadow stuttered as he stroked the necklace._

_[[End of Flashback]]_

Shadow was crying as he remembered that moment. Maria was nothing but a recurring nightmare that haunted him. She was gone. Dead. She died saving his life but at what cost? She reminded him of his promise: to protect Mobius and the people around him. He didn't think anyone on Mobius was his friend. Maria was his only friend and she was gone. And with that, he had lost one important friend trait: trust. He kind-of loved her in a weird sense. But love leads to broken hearts. That's what Maria's death did to him. Broke his heart. But…35 years later (he's immortal) Maria still haunted his life.

A few hours later, he was walking through a neighbourhood when he heard a scream. A house on the corner of the street had a kicked-in door and broken windows. He sworn he saw a hedgehog exit the house and disappear into thin-air. Then a young male hedgehog walked out and sat on the front garden. He had pale blue fur and green eyes. He had red and blue trainers and white gloves. Shadow, wondering what was going on, ran over to the young hedgehog. He was crying. A lot. "Hey, are you okay?" Shadow asked. The hedgehog looked at him. "Y-you d-d-don't look like y-you're from around-d here." He stuttered in fear. Shadow sat down next to him. "No, I'm not. I'm Shadow. What's your name?" He asked. The hedgehog sniffed. "I'm Nazo. I'm only 5. My parents…He…He KILLED them!" he squealed, burying his face in Shadow open arms. "Was it that purple hedgehog?" Shadow replied, stroking Nazo's light blue quills. They looked like he was in a super form but he obviously wasn't. Nazo nodded. "He said his name was Mephiles. He said he wanted my gem. He called it a Chaos Emerald…whatever that is. But I need it to survive. You see…I was born early and I was close to dying so my mum, Jessica and my dad, Jason, took me to the guardian Locke and cured me with Chaos Energy. Unfortunately, that procedure made me crave the stuff. I need the energy to stay alive or I'll die. That's basically it. He didn't take it but he said he would kill me if I didn't agree to co-operate with him." Nazo explained. Shadow was listening to it and was really feeling sorry for him. "I lost someone before. You see, I'm not organic. I was an experiment created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, a genius. Her granddaughter, Maria, was suffering from Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome or NIDS for short which is incurable. The project named Project: Shadow was hoped to help humans live forever. Shortly after I was created, GUN squad teams were sent out to either kill me or shut down the project and imprisoned or kill those involved. Gerald was imprisoned on Prison Island while I led Maria to the place where they have the escape pods. Maria sent me down to the planet below while a GUN agent shot her. She told me to promise to help those in need and protect the planet." Shadow finished, slow tears slipping down his black fur. Nazo smiled. "We have a lot in common. Don't we?" Shadow looked at him. "Y-yeah…I guess you're right. Now, we need to get outta here before Mephiles finds you and gets the Chaos Emerald!" He grabbed Nazo's hand before running off at the speed of sound.

"Um…Shadow? How do you run so fast?" Nazo asked as the scenery rolled by. Shadow smiled. "Just a special ability you could say." Shadow briefly said before stopping in front of the Master Emerald's temple on Angel Island (I know it's in the sky but he used Chaos Control). "I'm going to talk with Locke. Shout if you need help." Shadow ordered before running away. Nazo was surrounded by trees. A huge green emerald stood on a alter with 6 emeralds on alters surrounded the big emerald. "This must the Master Emerald!" Nazo said to himself. "You're right, kiddo." An eerie voice echoed behind him. A crystalline hedgehog stood there with a purple mist aura-like thing. "M-Mephiles!" Nazo realized. Mephiles smirked. "Hand the emerald over kid. I don't usually hurt kids but you're trying my patience. Now give me the emerald!" he ordered. Nazo smirked. "You think you're so tough but I have a secret weapon. SHADOW!" He shouted. Mephiles tilted his head to the side. "Huh?" he asked confused. A black blur hit him in the arm. In front of Nazo stood Shadow. He turned to Nazo. "I'm sorry!" He said before the 7 Chaos Emeralds began circling Nazo. Shadow began chanting something that Nazo couldn't understand (Ancient language only echidnas understand) then said something English. "Chaos Emeralds, gems of power. Help this hedgehog flee from danger. Seal him with your surface until the danger has pasted. Help Nazo survive the terrible war that is yet to come!" Nazo was confused. He felt pain until his vision blacked out. The last thing he saw was the tears coming out of Shadow's eyes. He didn't care. "H-he sealed me in the emeralds!? That traitor! I thought he was going to help me live a life without fear but he does THIS!? I swear…when the Chaos Emeralds unlock me that Shadow and this planet will feel my power. Especially Mephiles. He'll be taught a lesson he'll never forget!"

**XXXXXXX**

**OK, only Sonic characters so far but some SSBB characters will appear next chapter. Sayonara! (Been watching too much Sonic X…)**

**FeelTheWrathOfAura out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let's a-go! I own nothing**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1) Sparks**

"We're waiting!" Mario called as Sonic hurried to where he and Ike were standing. He sweat-dropped. "How many times do I have to tell ya? That's MY line!" he laughed as they laughed in unison. Sonic, Mario and Ike were Team Sonic, the team that was an all-rounder. Well, that's what Sonic believed. They were battling Team Kong at the 75m stage. Mario didn't particularly like that stage. He believed it was too…complicated. Too many small platforms and many obstacles. But that wasn't the worst thing. Sonic's 18th birthday was quickly approaching and he had no idea what to get him. When it came to birthdays, Mario wasn't good at presents. Once, he made Peach chocolate-chip cookies which were burned. She didn't mind…until she found out he used salt instead of sugar. They didn't talk for 6 weeks straight. It was brutal. Plus, his friend Captain Falcon (if he was really a mutual friend…he didn't know.) had said that Sonic always got depressed around that time. It hadn't happened yet…but he had a grudge saying it will happen. Sonic was smiling as usual. "Wanna get training? I've heard Kong's gang are _pretty_ tough." He asked, jogging in front a bit before jogging backwards and walking alongside the red plumber. "Tell me about it. I still haven't forgiven Kong for that beat-up he gave Peach. Goodness Bowser stepped in. Wondered if he EVER showed up." Ike butt in, backing Sonic up. Mario sighed. Bowser, you could say, was Mario's arch-nemesis. He remembered when Ascent Mode Bowser fought against him in his Ascent Mode. That was, until Hyper Sonic (Sonic's Ascent Mode) stopped the fight. He had even _saved _him from Samus. He turned to Sonic. "Query, HOW did you unlock an Ascent Mode again? For you showing up out of nowhere in a form not your Final Smash was weird." Sonic's grin faded. "Well, I was challenging Falcon to a race and ended in a draw. Then maniac Link showed up in his Ascent Mode- Dark Link. Me, Falcon, Luigi and Marth teamed up and managed to take down Link a bit, until I tried using a Final Smash on top of a Final Smash, unlocking my Ascent Mode, Hyper Sonic. Unfortunately, after knocking Link down to half-health, I injured my right arm, knocking me out of my Ascent Mode. Falcon used his "Falcon Punch" to push Link out the scene but ended up sacrificing his last stock." Sonic explained. Mario remembered Luigi telling him about Falcon being reborn but he didn't believe it. He still didn't. "I thought an Ascent Mode is only unlocked through rage." Mario pointed out smugly, a childish smirk crossing his face. Sonic glared. "You calling me a liar?" he hissed. Mario's smirk faded. "Uh…no?" His voice was shaky and Sonic seemed to notice. "You are!?" Sonic's usual calm tone was raised into a scream-like pitch. Mario pretended not to notice. "If Falcon _was _reborn, which he didn't, President Dedede would have removed Team Falcon from the tourney, which he didn't so there." Mario retorted, his vision not on the raging hedgehog. He suddenly felt pain on his arm. He looked and a red bracelet-shaped mark ran around his wrist. He had a Chinese Burn. Sonic was gone. "I think I went a little _too _far…" he trailed off, wrapping his sleeve around the wrist.

Meanwhile, at the Green Hill Stage, Sonic was huffing to himself and sat watching the "loop-de-loop". _Mario brought that on himself! _Sonic thought to himself as another shape entered the area. Much to his surprise, it was Meta Knight, Team Bowser's swordsman, also known as "The Dual Mask" as he had two personalities. He was in his red form, thank goodness. "H-hello Sonic. W-where are your other team-mates." He asked nervously as he noticed how hot-headed the speed demon was. Sonic looked at him. "Fat lot of team-mates they are." He stated, anger running off his voice. It made Meta Knight's skin tingle (if he had any…?) "W-why? What happened? Did you and Mario or Ike have a fall-out? That happens with me and Peach all the time." Metal Knight wondered. Sonic caused himself to smile. "Well…you know that we have a 10 life-stock?" Metal Knight nodded in acknowledgement. "I was telling Mario how Falcon got reborn after we beat up Link in his Ascent Mode. For _some _reason, Mario didn't believe me so I got a bit worked-up. I gave him a Chinese burn." Sonic declared, tilting his head back as he watched the green backdrop. If Meta Knight had a mouth, it would be gaping or touching the ground (watch Tom and Jerry if you don't know what I mean). "O-Kay…" he managed to say and sat beside Sonic. "Me and Bowser got into a fight. Only because we lost against Team Diddy at the Waterfall stage. He said I failed to KO Ness but let me tell ya that PSI kid is one hell of a fighter. He used his Final Smash against me while he had, like, 200HP damage." Meta Knight chirped. Sonic wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking on the one thing that upset him more than fights. His parents, Jules and Bernadette. A couple of tears ran down his face. Meta Knight noticed. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked, placing his two fingered hand on Sonic's back. Sonic didn't say anything but shook his head as an answer.

"FALCO! COME ON!" Fox screamed as his comrade walked to his commentator spot with a grimace on his face. Fox frowned. "Let me guess…fall out with Katt?" Fox guessed and Falco gave a shrug. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. _She _doesn't matter. Who's battling?" Falco replied as Fox checked the battling schedule. "Um…Team Sonic VS Team Kong at the 75m stage." Fox pointed out and a green R.O.B. projected an image of the two teams preparing for the cue to start. Fox figured something was up between Mario and Sonic. Sonic seemed to be glaring at him for whatever reason and could pick up a conversation/argument between the two of them.

"That hurt, you know. Careful next time."

"Careful?! You called ME a liar!"

"Yeah, whatever. You are. Falcon NEVER got reborn. If he was, then why is he still in the stupid tourney?"

"Why ask me? President Dedede makes the rules, not me!"

"Oh yeah, says the idiotic speed demon who thinks he's the fastest when Falcon drawed with him!"

"OH SCREW IT! You are the little man who tagged along with the team. If you'd never even EXISTED or BROUGHT into the world of Brawl maybe life would be better."

"!"

Fox and Falco looked at each. They had never seen Sonic so angry or heard him make threats like that. Sonic actually looked startled himself. Mario slapped him across the face. Fox decided to call off the fight. Afterwards the argument kicked off again.

"All right, that went a little too far Sonic."

"Agreed. BUT I'm not a liar."

"Of course you are."

"THAT'S IT! I'm SICK and TIRED of your silly and ridiculous comments my little friend. This ends NOW."

"Whoa…don't go over-the-top. Your speed would cause fire!"

"Don't go metaphoric on me, Mr Clever Clogs. You're mean. You're spiteful. Above all, you're a monster!"

Mario went red in fear. "An m-m-monster?" Ike tried to break the fight up but Sonic just pushed him away. "You remind me of…of…" he trailed off, realising he had treaded into personal territory. He backed away and Mario gave a sigh of relief. Then Sonic jumped and kicked him to the ground. Blood began running down his forehead. "Frying Pan Attack!" Came a new voice and something hard hit his back, causing him to lose his centre of gravity momentarily. A pink-dressed girl was standing in front of Mario, protecting him. "Peach, get outta my way. This is none of your concern!" Sonic shouted. Peach shook her head. "You brute! In my opinion, YOU'RE the monster 'round here. How DARE you attack Mario. He's your-" Sonic finished her sentence off for her. "Team-mate? Heh, yeah. Like he even _was_. I never intended for him to join our team. They were just left-overs. The ones who no-one wanted in their little team. I didn't care about them. Plus, they DON'T care for me!" Tears were running down his face by this point. "Mario, do what you want. You too Ike." Sonic whimpered, his voice raspy from his sadness. Mario just KNEW something would happen. "What are you going to do then?" Peach asked, gesturing to Bowser to take Mario to the medical centre and he agreed. Sonic sighed. "I'm going to talk with President Dedede. I'm removing our team from the tourney."

Not far away, three team-mates were watching them, one of them being Link. "Boss, do you think Sonic would really quit? That would put our team on top." The second team member, Lucario, looked at Link. "He _did_ say he would. What does the boss think?" Their boss, Ganondorf, smirked. "He will. If we win, we get a wish from The Creator. Then, I can get my revenge on Koopa." He pointed at Bowser. Lucario sighed. _"Here's hoping it won't come to that."_

**XXXXXXX**

**Dum dum DUM! Cliff-hanger! Will Sonic quit the tourney? Will Mario be alright? What is Team Ganon planning? WHEN WILL NAZO COME IN? Stay tuned! Sayonara!**

_**FeelTheWrathOfAura**_

_**X**_


End file.
